Experimental
by SkeletalChild
Summary: The summer after HBP, Harry goes for a walk in Little Whinging, and is suddenly face-to-face with his worst enemy, who makes an immoral offer... that he takes him up on. Slash, LV/HP, just because there are not enough fics with Harry on top.


_Disclaimer: All hail J.K., the characters are hers alone. I'm just taking them out to play. They'll be back before curfew, promise._

_Warning: Mature themes, slash, lemon, violence, blood, all mixed up with not much of an actual plot, shaken and stirred, crack pairing on top. Better not read it at all._

_Author's_ _Note: I haven't posted anything in a long time, so I started on something short before I figure out where exactly I was going with my longer story. As long as I'm back to torment humanity with amateurishly written fanfiction, all is well._

_This_ _is_ _meant_ _to_ _be_ _a kind-of-AU_ _interlude_ _set_ _in_ _the_ _holidays_ _between_ _books_ _6_ _and_ _7,_ _before_ _the_ _Order_ _picks_ _Harry_ _up. I'm not sure about writing a sequel, since this doesn't muck up canon all that much as long as it stands alone, but maybe..._

_Anyway, I didn't have this beta-read and I'm not English myself, so sorry about any mistakes. Hell, even I didn't feel like reading over this crap for a second time before posting._

_Hope you still enjoy, and I really wouldn't mind some constructive criticism._

_BTW, please excuse the rant, but it's my 19th birthday today! I had originally decided to spend it all alone, seeing as my last one has lead to a gratis (or at least insurance-financed) vacation to the local nuthouse till Christmas, but I think I'm changing my mind and just go out and party, really._

_################_

_Experimental_

_It_ _was_ _already_ _late_ _in_ _the_ _evening,_ _and_ _the_ _streets_ _in_ _Little_ _Whinging_ _were_ _almost_ _deserted,_ _even_ _Dudley_ _Dursley_ _and_ _his_ _gang_ _had_ _already_ _gone_ _home._ _Only_ _one_ _person_ _was_ _walking_ _aimlessly_ _through_ _the_ _dark_ _streets,_ _unwilling_ _to_ _go_ _home_ _yet,_ _if_ _home_ _was_ _even_ _the_ _right_ _word_ _to_ _call_ _Number_ _4,_ _Privet_ _Drive._ _In_ _a_ _dimly-lit_ _side-street_ _leading_ _away_ _from_ _Magnolia_ _Crescent,_ _Harry_ _Potter_ _sat_ _down_ _on_ _the_ _pavement_ _with_ _his_ _back_ _against_ _a_ _garden_ _wall_ _and_ _searched_ _his_ _the_ _pockets_ _of_ _his_ _coat_ _for_ _a_ _pack_ _of_ _cigarettes._ _He_ _lit_ _one_ _and_ _started_ _smoking,_ _watching_ _the_ _smoke_ _disappear_ _with_ _the_ _breeze._

_Suddenly_ _he_ _heard_ _the_ _telltale_ _crack_ _of_ _apparition_ _and_ _turned_ _his_ _head_ _around_ _just_ _to_ _see_ _Lord_ _Voldemort_ _standing_ _right_ _beside_ _him._

_"Good_ _evening,_ _Harry,"_ _Voldemort_ _drawled_ _casually._

_In_ _an_ _instant,_ _Harry_ _was_ _on_ _his_ _feet,_ _dropping_ _his_ _cigarette_ _and_ _frantically_ _trying_ _to_ _reach_ _for_ _his_ _wand_ _that_ _he_ _had_ _in_ _his_ _pocket._ _Before_ _he_ _could,_ _however,_ _invisible_ _bounds_ _seemed_ _to_ _wrap_ _around_ _him,_ _pinning_ _him_ _to_ _the_ _wall,_ _and_ _he_ _found_ _himself_ _unable_ _to_ _speak_ _make_ _any_ _other_ _kind_ _of_ _noise._ _How_ _could_ _this_ _have_ _happened?_ _He_ _was_ _supposed_ _to_ _be_ _safe_ _not_ _only_ _inside_ _his_ _relatives'_ _house,_ _but_ _also_ _around_ _it_ _while_ _he_ _was_ _staying_ _there._

_"Calm_ _down,_ _child,_ _you're_ _perfectly_ _safe._ _If_ _I_ _had_ _my_ _way,_ _you_ _wouldn't_ _be,_ _but_ _alas,_ _I_ _cannot_ _cause_ _you_ _harm._ _Should_ _I_ _do_ _anything_ _with_ _a_ _bad_ _intetion_ _toward_ _you,_ _it_ _would_ _only_ _fall_ _back_ _on_ _me._ _I_ _can,_ _however,_ _come_ _for_ _a_ _friendly_ _visit_ _at_ _any_ _given_ _time._ _Theoretically,_ _I'm_ _also_ _certain_ _that_ _I_ _should_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _defend_ _myself_ _well_ _enough_ _if_ _you_ _should_ _decide_ _to_ _try_ _anything._ _So,_ _if_ _I_ _release_ _you_ _now,_ _will_ _you_ _promise_ _not_ _to_ _attack_ _me,_ _run_ _away_ _or_ _wake_ _the_ _entire_ _neighborhood?"_

_Harry_ _could_ _only_ _nod._ _He_ _didn't_ _have_ _much_ _of_ _a_ _choice,_ _and_ _he_ _was_ _fairly_ _sure_ _that_ _the_ _Dark_ _Lord_ _was_ _telling_ _the_ _truth._ _If_ _he_ _had_ _indeed_ _been_ _able_ _to_ _cause_ _Harry_ _harm,_ _he_ _could_ _easily_ _have_ _done_ _so_ _by_ _now._

_With_ _a_ _wave_ _of_ _Voldemort's_ _wand,_ _Harry_ _was_ _freed._

_"What_ _the_ _hell_ _do_ _you_ _want_ _from_ _me?"_ _he_ _gasped._

_Voldemort_ _studied_ _him_ _with_ _a_ _curious_ _look_ _in_ _his_ _scarlet_ _eyes._ _"Your_ _ultimate_ _demise,_ _but_ _for_ _tonight,_ _the_ _pleasure_ _of_ _your_ _company_ _will_ _have_ _to_ _do._ _I_ _was_ _feeling_ _a_ _little_ _bored,_ _and_ _I_ _figured_ _that_ _there_ _was_ _a_ _chance_ _that_ _so_ _might_ _be_ _you,_ _which_ _is_ _why_ _I_ _thought_ _that_ _you_ _might_ _just_ _be_ _willing_ _to_ _assist_ _me_ _in_ _a_ _little..._ _experiment._ _Only_ _out_ _of_ _scientific_ _interest,_ _of_ _course."_

_Harry_ _frowned._ _"What_ _are_ _you_ _talking_ _about?_ _What_ _do_ _you_ _believe_ _I'd_ _want_ _to_ _help_ _you_ _with?"_

_Voldemort_ _came_ _even_ _closer,_ _making_ _Harry_ _feel_ _quite_ _on_ _edge._ _"That_ _fascinating_ _connection_ _you_ _have_ _with_ _me._ _I_ _experience_ _your_ _emotions,_ _you_ _experience_ _mine._ _How_ _do_ _you_ _imagine_ _it_ _would_ _react_ _if_ _you_ _and_ _me_ _were_ _to,_ _say..._ _make_ _love?"_ _His_ _tone_ _turned_ _derisive_ _at_ _the_ _last_ _words._

_Before_ _the_ _meaning_ _of_ _these_ _words_ _had_ _reached_ _Harry's_ _brain,_ _the_ _startled_ _boy_ _was_ _pressed_ _against_ _the_ _wall,_ _a_ _pair_ _of_ _cold,_ _dry_ _lips_ _covering_ _his_ _own_ _in_ _a_ _feather-light_ _touch._ _Apart_ _from_ _pure_ _shock,_ _a_ _sensation_ _of_ _excitement_ _came_ _over_ _him,_ _the_ _kind_ _that_ _a_ _child_ _would_ _feel_ _when_ _stealing_ _cookies_ _from_ _the_ _jar._ _A_ _sensation_ _that_ _he_ _wasn't_ _certain_ _was_ _entirely_ _his_ _own._

_Voldemort_ _pulled_ _back_ _and_ _Harry,_ _getting_ _over_ _his_ _initial_ _shock,_ _roughly_ _pushed_ _him_ _away_ _toward_ _the_ _middle_ _of_ _the_ _street._

_"Are_ _you_ _mad?"_ _he_ _sputtered_ _as_ _soon_ _as_ _he_ _found_ _his_ _voice._

_"Is_ _that_ _really_ _new_ _to_ _you?"_ _The_ _Dark_ _Lord_ _didn't_ _appear_ _at_ _all_ _bothered_ _by_ _Harry's_ _reaction._ _It_ _definitely_ _did_ _not_ _at_ _all_ _come_ _unexpected._ _"Anyway,_ _don't_ _tell_ _me_ _this_ _does_ _not_ _stir_ _your_ _curiosity_ _at_ _all,_ _now_ _that_ _I've_ _brought_ _it_ _up._ _I_ _daresay_ _I_ _can_ _tell_ _that_ _it_ _does."_

_"But..._ _but..._ _we're_ _enemies!_ _We're_ _supposed_ _to_ _kill_ _each_ _other!_ _And_ _I_ _hate_ _you,_ _Have_ _you_ _forgotten_ _that_ _you_ _killed_ _my_ _parents,_ _you_ _goddamn_ _son-of-a-bitch?!"_ _Thanks_ _to_ _his_ _mother's_ _protection,_ _Harry_ _was_ _not_ _putting_ _himself_ _into_ _any_ _danger_ _by_ _saying_ _this,_ _but_ _he_ _nevertheless_ _flinched_ _away_ _when_ _he_ _saw_ _a_ _brief_ _flicker_ _of_ _anger_ _in_ _Voldemort's_ _eyes._ _Still,_ _Harry_ _couldn't_ _deny_ _that_ _the..._ _kiss..._ _had_ _left_ _him_ _exhilerated,_ _fully_ _alive._ _He_ _had_ _never_ _before_ _considered_ _his_ _nemesis_ _that_ _way,_ _but_ _indeed,_ _now_ _that_ _the_ _matter_ _had_ _been_ _brought_ _up..._

_He_ _forced_ _himself_ _to_ _breathe_ _slowly_ _in_ _and_ _out,_ _to_ _keep_ _his_ _chest_ _from_ _rising_ _up_ _and_ _down_ _uncontrollably._

_"Isn't_ _that_ _what_ _makes_ _this_ _so_ _much_ _fun_ _in_ _the_ _first_ _place,_ _really?_ _No_ _one_ _else_ _ever_ _has_ _to_ _know,_ _this_ _is_ _just_ _between_ _you_ _and_ _me._ _We'll_ _keep_ _it_ _our_ _dirty_ _little_ _secret,_ _as_ _they_ _say."_ _Voldemort's_ _cat-like_ _eyes_ _bore_ _into_ _Harry's,_ _skimming_ _over_ _images_ _that_ _were,_ _entirely_ _independent_ _of_ _Harry's_ _will,_ _appearing_ _on_ _the_ _surface_ _of_ _his_ _mind_ _in_ _rapid_ _succession._

_Voldemort_ _pulled_ _out_ _of_ _Harry's_ _mind,_ _looking_ _triumphant,_ _a_ _twisted_ _smile_ _on_ _his_ _face._ _"Not_ _all_ _that_ _innocent_ _at_ _all,_ _are_ _we,_ _Harry?_ _So,_ _the_ _thought_ _of_ _me_ _beneath_ _you,_ _under_ _your_ _control,_ _that's_ _what_ _gets_ _to_ _you._ _You'd_ _like_ _to_ _hurt_ _me..._ _torture_ _me..._ _I_ _would_ _never_ _grant_ _anything_ _like_ _this_ _to_ _anyone_ _else,_ _but_ _I'm_ _all_ _yours_ _tonight,_ _to_ _do_ _with_ _as_ _you_ _please..._ _You_ _really_ _should_ _be_ _feeling_ _honored,_ _Harry..."_

_Harry_ _could_ _hardly_ _think,_ _his_ _mind_ _going_ _numb_ _as_ _Voldemort_ _took_ _his_ _hand_ _and_ _laced_ _his_ _own_ _fingers_ _into_ _Harry's._ _His_ _resolve_ _was_ _crumbling._

_No_ _one_ _would_ _ever_ _have_ _to_ _know..._

_His_ _hand_ _reached_ _forward_ _almost_ _on_ _its_ _own_ _accord,_ _tentatively_ _running_ _his_ _shaking_ _fingertips_ _along_ _the_ _side_ _of_ _Voldemort's_ _face,_ _hardly_ _surprised_ _at_ _how_ _cold_ _his_ _skin_ _felt,_ _like_ _that_ _of_ _a_ _corpse._ _He_ _was,_ _however,_ _surprised_ _that_ _he_ _was_ _more_ _intrigued_ _that_ _repulsed_ _by_ _that._

_Just_ _a_ _little_ _experiment..._

_Knowing_ _well_ _that_ _he_ _had_ _fully_ _had_ _Harry_ _at_ _this_ _point,_ _the_ _Dark_ _Lord_ _steered_ _him_ _a_ _few_ _steps_ _back,_ _pressing_ _him_ _against_ _the_ _wall,_ _never_ _losing_ _eye_ _contact._

_Murderer..._

_"So_ _what,"_ _muttered_ _Harry_ _under_ _his_ _breath_ _and_ _pulled_ _his_ _enemy_ _down_ _for_ _another_ _kiss,_ _this_ _time_ _actually_ _participating,_ _opening_ _his_ _mouth_ _and_ _letting_ _Voldemort's_ _tongue_ _in._ _He_ _had_ _never_ _noticed_ _that_ _it_ _was_ _forked._ _The_ _kiss,_ _slightly_ _awkward_ _at_ _first,_ _soon_ _turned_ _more_ _forceful,_ _tongues_ _dancing_ _in_ _a_ _heated_ _battle_ _fueled_ _by_ _mutual_ _hatred,_ _exploring_ _every_ _corner_ _of_ _the_ _other's_ _mouth._ _Harry's_ _world_ _tunneled_ _around_ _the_ _thin_ _body_ _pressing_ _flush_ _against_ _his_ _own,_ _erections_ _grinding_ _together._ _He_ _couldn't_ _tell_ _anymore_ _where_ _he_ _ended_ _and_ _where_ _Voldemort_ _began._

_It_ _was_ _unlike_ _anything_ _he_ _had_ _ever_ _experienced._ _He_ _had_ _never_ _felt_ _so_ _in_ _tune_ _with_ _anybody_ _else,_ _not_ _even_ _with_ _Ginny..._

_Ginny..._ _his_ _beautiful,_ _sweet_ _Ginny..._ _what_ _was_ _he_ _doing,_ _betraying_ _her_ _like_ _this?_

_Voldemort_ _pulled_ _back_ _and_ _placed_ _a_ _tender_ _kiss_ _on_ _the_ _sensitive_ _skin_ _by_ _Harry's_ _ear,_ _whispering,_ _"Hush,_ _don't_ _worry,_ _you're_ _not_ _hurting_ _her_ _unless_ _you_ _tell_ _her."_

_Harry_ _shivered_ _involuntarily_ _at_ _the_ _cold_ _breath_ _on_ _his_ _skin._ _They_ _had_ _already_ _gone_ _too_ _far,_ _broken_ _too_ _many_ _unspoken_ _rules._ _It_ _was_ _too_ _late_ _to_ _stop._

_He_ _pushed_ _himself_ _away_ _from_ _the_ _garden_ _wall_ _to_ _have_ _space_ _to_ _shrug_ _his_ _coat_ _off_ _and_ _discard_ _it_ _carelessly_ _upon_ _the_ _floor,_ _relishing_ _in_ _the_ _feeling_ _of_ _the_ _cool_ _summer_ _breeze._

_"I_ _hate_ _you,"_ _he_ _spat,_ _his_ _voice_ _dripping_ _with_ _disgust_ _and_ _contempt,_ _and_ _furiously_ _crashed_ _his_ _mouth_ _back_ _onto_ _the_ _other_ _wizard's,_ _teeth_ _colliding,_ _biting_ _through_ _skin,_ _coppery_ _taste_ _of_ _cold_ _blood_ _on_ _his_ _tongue._

_"Hate_ _you,_ _too,_ _love,"_ _taunted_ _Voldemort_ _cruelly_ _as_ _he_ _broke_ _the_ _kiss,_ _a_ _thin_ _trail_ _of_ _blood_ _running_ _over_ _his_ _thin_ _lips,_ _just_ _to_ _grind_ _his_ _hips_ _against_ _Harry's_ _harshly,_ _jutting_ _hipbones_ _colliding_ _painfully_ _against_ _each_ _other,_ _eliciting_ _a_ _strangled_ _moan_ _from_ _the_ _boy._

_Composed_ _as_ _ever,_ _he_ _then_ _drew_ _his_ _wand_ _and_ _made_ _a_ _few_ _circular_ _motions_ _around_ _them_ _without_ _letting_ _go_ _of_ _Harry,_ _who_ _looked_ _alarmed._

_"What...?"_ _he_ _began._

_"Muggle-Repelling_ _Charm,_ _or_ _would_ _you_ _like_ _to_ _get_ _caught?_ _Additionally,_ _I_ _veiled_ _the_ _Trace_ _on_ _you._ _The_ _ministry_ _won't_ _be_ _informed_ _of_ _any_ _magic_ _you_ _perform_ _in_ _the_ _radius_ _of_ _this_ _street_ _for_ _at_ _least_ _a_ _few_ _hours,_ _unless_ _you_ _leave_ _the_ _place._ _Maybe_ _this_ _will_ _make_ _you_ _feel_ _a_ _little_ _better_ _about_ _being_ _alone_ _with_ _me."_

_Clearly_ _not_ _expecting_ _an_ _answer,_ _the_ _Dark_ _Lord_ _tugged_ _on_ _Harry's_ _belt,_ _not_ _bothering_ _to_ _rid_ _him_ _of_ _the_ _baggy_ _black_ _T-shirt_ _he_ _was_ _still_ _wearing._ _Having_ _opened_ _the_ _boy's_ _jeans,_ _he_ _slid_ _them_ _and_ _the_ _boxers_ _underneath_ _halfway_ _down_ _Harry's_ _thighs._

_When_ _he_ _felt_ _cool_ _air_ _around_ _his_ _bare_ _groin,_ _Harry_ _looked_ _at_ _him_ _with_ _big_ _green_ _eyes,_ _like_ _a_ _deer_ _caught_ _in_ _the_ _headlight._

_Avada_ _Kedavra_ _green_ _eyes._

_The_ _dark_ _wizard_ _took_ _in_ _the_ _dishevelled_ _appearance_ _of_ _the_ _savior_ _of_ _the_ _light_ _for_ _a_ _few_ _seconds_ _and_ _then,_ _apparently_ _pleased_ _with_ _the_ _sight_ _before_ _him,_ _slowly_ _lowered_ _himself_ _into_ _a_ _kneeling_ _position._

_Was_ _he_ _going_ _to..._ _?_

_Yes._ _Merlin,_ _yes,_ _he_ _was._

_Harry_ _had_ _never_ _before_ _been_ _so_ _turned_ _on,_ _leaning_ _against_ _the_ _hard_ _brick_ _wall,_ _the_ _great_ _Lord_ _Voldemort_ _on_ _his_ _knees_ _before_ _him,_ _steadying_ _himself_ _against_ _the_ _wall_ _with_ _his_ _right_ _hand,_ _the_ _spidery_ _fingers_ _of_ _his_ _left_ _wrapped_ _around_ _Harry's_ _cock._ _He_ _looked_ _up,_ _curiously_ _studying_ _Harry's_ _face_ _one_ _more_ _time_ _with_ _a_ _wicked_ _gleam_ _in_ _his_ _eyes_ _and_ _teasingly_ _ran_ _his_ _long,_ _forked_ _tongue_ _along_ _the_ _thick_ _vein_ _underneath_ _before_ _taking_ _him_ _halfway_ _into_ _his_ _mouth_ _that_ _was_ _much_ _colder_ _than_ _the_ _mild_ _evening_ _temperature._ _Harry_ _inhaled_ _sharply_ _and_ _couldn't_ _stop_ _a_ _strong_ _shiver_ _from_ _running_ _through_ _his_ _entire_ _body._ _He_ _could_ _feel_ _Voldemort_ _smirking_ _smugly_ _around_ _his_ _cock_ _as_ _he_ _began_ _to_ _suck_ _on_ _it._

_Harry_ _tried_ _his_ _best_ _to_ _hold_ _still,_ _fidgeting_ _around_ _with_ _his_ _hands_ _against_ _the_ _wall._ _He_ _brushed_ _one_ _hand_ _against_ _Voldemort's,_ _noticing_ _with_ _a_ _rush_ _of_ _cold_ _fear_ _that_ _he_ _was_ _still_ _gripping_ _his_ _wand._ _The_ _Dark_ _Lord_ _reacted_ _by_ _entangling_ _his_ _free_ _fingers_ _with_ _Harry's_ _and_ _deep-throating_ _him._ _That_ _drew_ _a_ _long_ _hiss_ _from_ _Harry's_ _lips,_ _and_ _he_ _dug_ _his_ _fingernails_ _painfully_ _deep_ _into_ _his_ _enemy's_ _hand._ _With_ _his_ _free_ _hand,_ _he_ _reached_ _out_ _for_ _the_ _back_ _Voldemort's_ _head,_ _holding_ _him_ _in_ _place._ _His_ _excitement_ _grew_ _further_ _when_ _the_ _other_ _wizard_ _was_ _forced_ _to_ _gag_ _slightly,_ _nevertheless_ _making_ _no_ _attempt_ _to_ _pull_ _away._

_"When_ _you..._ _said..._ _I_ _could_ _do..._ _anything..._ _to_ _you..."_ _he_ _muttered_ _huskily,_ _releasing_ _the_ _pressure_ _of_ _his_ _hand_ _against_ _the_ _head._ _Voldemort_ _let_ _him_ _slip_ _out_ _of_ _his_ _mouth_ _and_ _caught_ _Harry's_ _eyes_ _again._

_"I_ _wasn't_ _going_ _to_ _let_ _you_ _kill_ _me_ _or_ _cripple_ _me_ _for_ _life,_ _so_ _don't_ _you_ _even_ _try,_ _but_ _other_ _than_ _that,_ _yes,_ _I_ _meant_ _anything,"_ _he_ _said_ _dryly._

_"Mmm-hmmm..."_ _Without_ _warning,_ _Harry_ _shoved_ _him_ _backwards_ _so_ _that_ _he_ _landed_ _hard_ _on_ _the_ _pavement,_ _Harry_ _on_ _top_ _of_ _him,_ _wand_ _in_ _hand._ _"Crucio!"_

_The_ _dark_ _wizard's_ _face_ _contorted_ _in_ _pain,_ _cat-like_ _pupils_ _dilated,_ _breathing_ _turning_ _ragged,_ _he_ _had_ _to_ _bite_ _his_ _lip_ _to_ _keep_ _himself_ _from_ _screaming._ _His_ _body_ _convulsed_ _and_ _thrashed_ _against_ _Harry,_ _who_ _was_ _firmly_ _pinning_ _him_ _down,_ _finding_ _that,_ _while_ _certainly_ _being_ _an_ _extremely_ _powerful_ _wizard,_ _the_ _Dark_ _Lord_ _possessed_ _hardly_ _any_ _physical_ _strength._ _His_ _scar_ _was_ _burning_ _and_ _he_ _felt_ _his_ _opponent's_ _agony_ _almost_ _as_ _if_ _it_ _was_ _his_ _own,_ _but_ _it_ _was_ _dilated,_ _clouded,_ _as_ _if_ _seperated_ _from_ _himself_ _by_ _a_ _thin_ _veil._

_Fascinated,_ _he_ _drank_ _in_ _the_ _sight_ _before_ _him,_ _Voldemort's_ _unfocused_ _eyes_ _and_ _frantic,_ _uncontrolled_ _movements,_ _his_ _body_ _arching_ _upwards_ _as_ _far_ _as_ _Harry's_ _grip_ _allowed._

_"Beautiful..."_ _he_ _breathed_ _and_ _forced_ _a_ _long_ _kiss_ _onto_ _the_ _cold,_ _lipless_ _mouth,_ _keeping_ _his_ _eyes_ _open_ _and_ _glued_ _to_ _Voldemort's,_ _who_ _made_ _several_ _attempts_ _to_ _hold_ _his_ _gaze,_ _succeeding_ _only_ _for_ _fragments_ _of_ _a_ _second_ _before_ _the_ _pain_ _overwhelmed_ _him_ _again._

_Even_ _though_ _Harry_ _could_ _probably_ _have_ _gone_ _on_ _like_ _this_ _for_ _hours,_ _after_ _a_ _while_ _he_ _understood_ _through_ _the_ _connection_ _that_ _he_ _was_ _pushing_ _a_ _limit._ _He_ _lifted_ _the_ _curse_ _and_ _Voldemort_ _ceased_ _struggling_ _at_ _once,_ _going_ _limp_ _like_ _a_ _puppet_ _with_ _its_ _strings_ _cut,_ _absolutely_ _exhausted_ _and_ _at_ _the_ _brink_ _of_ _unconsciousness._ _He_ _was_ _still_ _shivering_ _uncontrollably_ _and_ _his_ _chest_ _was_ _heaving_ _up_ _and_ _down_ _and_ _he_ _was_ _gasping_ _irregularly_ _for_ _breath._

_"Are_ _you_ _okay?"_ _whispered_ _Harry,_ _now_ _kneeling_ _upright_ _and_ _tenderly_ _cradling_ _the_ _man_ _he_ _hated_ _so_ _much_ _to_ _his_ _chest,_ _trying_ _to_ _soothe_ _him._ _Right_ _now,_ _he_ _couldn't_ _help_ _pitying_ _this_ _weak,_ _emaciated_ _creature_ _shaking_ _in_ _his_ _arms._

_There_ _was_ _no_ _answer,_ _but_ _Harry_ _didn't_ _need_ _one_ _to_ _know_ _he_ _would_ _be_ _alright._

_"Not_ _too_ _bad,_ _Harry,"_ _said_ _Voldemort_ _casually_ _once_ _he_ _had_ _collected_ _himself_ _well_ _enough._ _He_ _leaned_ _comfortably_ _back_ _into_ _Harry's_ _embrace._ _"I_ _don't_ _think_ _I_ _could_ _have_ _done_ _that_ _much_ _better_ _myself._ _It_ _was_ _an_ _interesting_ _experience,_ _though._ _I_ _was_ _in_ _pain,_ _yet_ _at_ _the_ _same_ _time_ _I_ _felt_ _just_ _how_ _much_ _you_ _enjoyed_ _this._ _I_ _shared_ _your_ _pleasure."_

_His_ _words_ _angered_ _Harry,_ _and_ _the_ _sympathy_ _he_ _had_ _felt_ _merely_ _seconds_ _before_ _disappeared_ _at_ _once_ _with_ _the_ _realization_ _that_ _this_ _was_ _not_ _some_ _helpless_ _being,_ _but_ _a_ _monster_ _so_ _feared_ _that_ _people_ _refused_ _to_ _speak_ _his_ _name._ _"Fuck_ _you."_

_"Actually,_ _I_ _would_ _much_ _prefer_ _it_ _if_ _you_ _were_ _to_ _do_ _so."_ _Thin_ _arms_ _snaked_ _around_ _Harry's_ _neck_ _and_ _pulled_ _him_ _down_ _for_ _a_ _surprisingly_ _gentle_ _kiss._ _Harry_ _kissed_ _back,_ _carefully_ _lowering_ _Voldemort_ _back_ _onto_ _the_ _ground_ _without_ _breaking_ _the_ _kiss,_ _before_ _he_ _pulled_ _back_ _and,_ _with_ _a_ _flick_ _of_ _his_ _wand,_ _tore_ _the_ _other_ _wizard's_ _robes_ _open._

_He_ _let_ _his_ _eyes_ _wander_ _over_ _the_ _fragile-looking_ _body_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _him,_ _pale,_ _almost_ _transparent_ _skin_ _stretched_ _over_ _bones,_ _blue_ _veins_ _clearly_ _shining_ _through._ _He_ _lingered_ _at_ _a_ _long,_ _deep_ _scar_ _running_ _across_ _the_ _entire_ _chest._

_"Amelia_ _Bones'_ _work,"_ _Voldemort_ _explained._ _"Too_ _bad_ _she_ _refused_ _to_ _join_ _me,_ _I_ _could_ _use_ _more_ _Death_ _Eaters_ _with_ _that_ _kind_ _of_ _ability._ _Tore_ _my_ _lungs_ _apart_ _before_ _I_ _could_ _kill_ _her._ _The_ _good_ _thing_ _is_ _that_ _I_ _don't_ _die_ _that_ _easily."_

_"Good_ _thing_ _indeed._ _I_ _couldn't_ _be_ _happier_ _about_ _it,"_ _Harry_ _said_ _sarcastically,_ _causing_ _Voldemort_ _to_ _laugh_ _and_ _proceed_ _to_ _rip_ _Harry's_ _T-shirt_ _apart_ _the_ _same_ _way_ _Harry_ _had_ _done_ _with_ _his_ _robes._ _They_ _got_ _up_ _and_ _quickly_ _discarded_ _whatever_ _clothing_ _they_ _still_ _had_ _on._ _Harry_ _would_ _have_ _left_ _his_ _wand_ _in_ _his_ _pocket,_ _but_ _seeing_ _as_ _his_ _paranoid_ _enemy_ _seemed_ _intent_ _on_ _keeping_ _a_ _constant_ _hold_ _on_ _his_ _own,_ _he_ _decided_ _to_ _do_ _the_ _same._ _Then_ _Voldemort_ _grabbed_ _Harry_ _by_ _his_ _hair_ _and_ _harshly_ _pulled_ _him_ _back_ _into_ _his_ _arms._

_"You_ _feel_ _like_ _a_ _corpse,_ _you_ _know?_ _Cold_ _as_ _ice,"_ _Harry_ _remarked._

_"So_ _far,_ _that_ _does_ _not_ _seem_ _to_ _be_ _turning_ _you_ _off_ _at_ _all."_

_They_ _kissed_ _again,_ _forcefully,_ _all_ _traces_ _of_ _the_ _prior_ _gentleness_ _gone._ _Voldemort_ _raked_ _his_ _long_ _nails_ _across_ _Harry's_ _back_ _hard_ _enough_ _to_ _break_ _skin_ _and_ _draw_ _blood._ _Harry_ _made_ _a_ _throaty_ _sound_ _that_ _was_ _stiffled_ _by_ _the_ _kiss,_ _and_ _drew_ _them_ _even_ _firmar_ _together,_ _so_ _that_ _his_ _own_ _erection_ _stood_ _in_ _the_ _space_ _between_ _Voldemort's_ _thighs,_ _while_ _the_ _taller_ _wizard's_ _was_ _pressed_ _against_ _his_ _stomach._ _He_ _ran_ _his_ _hands_ _up_ _and_ _down_ _the_ _other's_ _back,_ _feeling_ _the_ _empty_ _spaces_ _between_ _each_ _rib_ _and_ _imagining_ _that_ _he_ _might_ _accidently_ _crush_ _the_ _frail_ _dark_ _wizard_ _in_ _his_ _embrace._ _Then_ _he_ _moved_ _on_ _to_ _suck_ _and_ _bite_ _lightly_ _at_ _Voldemort's_ _delicate_ _neck_ _and_ _throat._ _The_ _Dark_ _Lord_ _tilted_ _his_ _head_ _back_ _to_ _give_ _him_ _better_ _access,_ _and_ _Harry_ _continued,_ _until_ _he_ _suddenly_ _bit_ _down_ _hard_ _so_ _that_ _the_ _paper-thin_ _skin_ _tore_ _open._ _He_ _licked_ _the_ _blood_ _oozing_ _from_ _the_ _wound_ _off,_ _but_ _didn't_ _swallow_ _and_ _instead_ _put_ _the_ _wand-free_ _hand_ _on_ _the_ _back_ _of_ _Voldemort's_ _head_ _to_ _guide_ _him_ _into_ _another_ _kiss_ _so_ _that_ _he_ _could_ _taste_ _his_ _own_ _blood_ _in_ _Harry's_ _mouth._

_Harry_ _felt_ _Voldemort's_ _arousal_ _heightening_ _at_ _this_ _act_ _and,_ _for_ _a_ _reason_ _he_ _could_ _not_ _explain,_ _gloated_ _with_ _pride_ _on_ _the_ _inside_ _that_ _it_ _was_ _he_ _himself_ _who_ _was_ _the_ _cause_ _of_ _it._ _He_ _smiled_ _against_ _the_ _mouth_ _covering_ _his_ _and_ _ground_ _his_ _lower_ _body_ _against_ _the_ _other_ _man's_ _seductively_ _before_ _roughly_ _shoving_ _him_ _away,_ _nearly_ _making_ _him_ _fall._

_"Bend_ _over,_ _my_ _Lord,"_ _Harry_ _ordered_ _in_ _a_ _mocking_ _tone._ _Voldemort_ _glared_ _at_ _him,_ _cold_ _eyes_ _demanding_ _respect,_ _and_ _made_ _an_ _angry_ _hissing_ _noise,_ _and_ _yet,_ _he_ _obeyed._ _Haughtily_ _turning_ _away_ _from_ _Harry,_ _he_ _positioned_ _himself_ _on_ _hands_ _and_ _knees_ _on_ _the_ _dirty_ _asphalt_ _on_ _the_ _street,_ _somehow_ _managing_ _to_ _look_ _rather_ _graceful_ _still._

_Harry_ _could_ _tell_ _that_ _the_ _Dark_ _Lord_ _was,_ _despite_ _having_ _offered_ _it,_ _not_ _only_ _unused_ _to,_ _but_ _also_ _less_ _than_ _comfortable_ _with_ _playing_ _the_ _submissive_ _part_ _in_ _any_ _kind_ _of_ _relationship,_ _a_ _fact_ _that_ _only_ _served_ _to_ _cause_ _him_ _more_ _satisfaction_ _as_ _he_ _entered_ _him_ _without_ _any_ _preparation_ _or_ _warning._

_Voldemort_ _visibly_ _tensed,_ _but_ _showed_ _no_ _other_ _outward_ _sign_ _of_ _discomfort,_ _although_ _their_ _mental_ _connection,_ _now_ _opened_ _wider_ _than_ _ever,_ _allowed_ _Harry_ _to_ _know_ _that_ _he_ _had_ _in_ _fact_ _barely_ _supressed_ _the_ _urge_ _to_ _cry_ _out._ _Harry_ _cupped_ _his_ _counterpart's_ _hipbones_ _in_ _his_ _palms,_ _digging_ _his_ _fingernails_ _into_ _the_ _skin_ _as_ _deep_ _as_ _he_ _could,_ _and_ _began_ _to_ _pound_ _into_ _him_ _carelessly._

_"I_ _hate_ _you,"_ _he_ _repeated_ _in_ _a_ _cracked_ _voice._ _"You_ _destroy_ _everything_ _you_ _touch."_

_Thrusting_ _even_ _harder,_ _blood_ _lubricating_ _the_ _passage._

_"You_ _really_ _believe_ _that_ _this_ _is_ _greatness,_ _what_ _you're_ _doing._ _It's_ _not,_ _it's_ _just_ _madness."_

_Following_ _a_ _sudden_ _inspiration,_ _Harry_ _slashed_ _his_ _wand_ _through_ _the_ _air._ _A_ _long,_ _angry_ _red_ _cut_ _tore_ _open_ _on_ _Voldemort's_ _back,_ _not_ _deep_ _enough_ _to_ _leave_ _a_ _permanent_ _scar_ _if_ _healed_ _magically,_ _but_ _deep_ _enough_ _to_ _hurt_ _just_ _fine._

_"Look_ _at_ _yourself_ _now,_ _you're_ _hardly_ _even_ _human."_

_Another_ _cut_ _across_ _the_ _first_ _one._

_"Just_ _a_ _thing_ _without_ _a_ _conscience."_

_And_ _another._

_"You_ _are_ _sick."_

_Cut._

_"You_ _disgust_ _me."_

_Rip._

_"Monster."_

_Tear._

_"Murderer."_

_Blood_ _smeared_ _across_ _skin._

_"You_ _kill_ _people_ _for_ _being_ _FUCKING_ _THERE!"_

_Scarlet_ _tainting_ _snow-white._

_"You_ _deserve_ _this."_

_Harry_ _wrapped_ _his_ _left_ _hand_ _around_ _Voldemort's_ _still-erect_ _penis._

_"And_ _deep_ _down,_ _you_ _know_ _it."_

_Jerking_ _his_ _hand_ _up_ _and_ _down._

_"You_ _say_ _you_ _hate_ _mudbloods,_ _yet_ _your_ _own_ _father_ _was_ _a_ _muggle."_

_Another_ _cut._

_"You_ _are_ _worthless,_ _just_ _like_ _he_ _was_ _to_ _you."_

_And_ _another_ _one._

_"A_ _disgrace_ _to_ _humanity."_

_Blood_ _dripping_ _to_ _the_ _ground._

_"Filthy_ _half-blood."_

_The_ _hand_ _on_ _the_ _cock_ _moved_ _faster_ _now,_ _more_ _determined._

_"Hypocrite."_

_Cut._

_"Your_ _Death_ _Eaters_ _didn't_ _even_ _believe_ _me_ _when_ _I_ _told_ _them_ _at_ _the_ _Ministry."_

_Bone_ _surfacing._

_"I_ _know_ _the_ _truth."_

_Spine_ _laid_ _free._

_"You_ _hate_ _yourself."_

_They_ _came_ _both_ _at_ _exactly_ _the_ _same_ _moment,_ _merged_ _together_ _body,_ _mind_ _and_ _soul._

_"You_ _will_ _go_ _to_ _hell_ _someday,_ _Tom_ _Riddle."_

_A_ _single_ _tear_ _falling,_ _unseen._

_Harry_ _pulled_ _out_ _of_ _Voldemort,_ _his_ _left_ _hand_ _covered_ _in_ _blood_ _and_ _cum,_ _relishing_ _in_ _the_ _waves_ _of_ _degradation_ _and_ _shame_ _he_ _felt_ _coming_ _from_ _the_ _Lord._

_Wordlessly,_ _the_ _dark_ _wizard_ _stood_ _up,_ _healed_ _the_ _worst_ _of_ _his_ _injuries_ _and_ _with_ _another_ _wave_ _of_ _his_ _wand,_ _was_ _fully_ _dressed_ _again._ _He_ _went_ _over_ _to_ _the_ _garden_ _wall_ _and_ _sat_ _down,_ _at_ _the_ _same_ _place_ _where_ _he_ _had_ _found_ _Harry_ _earlier_ _that_ _night._ _Leaning_ _comfortably_ _against_ _the_ _wall,_ _he_ _watched_ _Harry_ _pick_ _up_ _his_ _clothes_ _and_ _get_ _dressed_ _in_ _a_ _less_ _convenient_ _way._

_"Give_ _me_ _one_ _of_ _your_ _cigarettes,_ _will_ _you?"_ _he_ _asked_ _once_ _Harry_ _was_ _done._

_"Sure."_ _Harry_ _sat_ _down_ _next_ _to_ _him,_ _handing_ _Voldemort_ _a_ _cigarette_ _and_ _taking_ _another_ _one_ _for_ _himself,_ _lighting_ _them_ _both._ _He_ _placed_ _an_ _arm_ _around_ _the_ _slight_ _figure_ _next_ _to_ _him,_ _snuggling_ _closer,_ _trying_ _to_ _share_ _some_ _of_ _his_ _own_ _warmth_ _with_ _the_ _other._ _The_ _Dark_ _Lord_ _laid_ _his_ _head_ _on_ _Harry's_ _shoulder,_ _resting_ _in_ _the_ _warm_ _embrace._

_"You_ _know_ _that_ _this_ _changes_ _nothing,"_ _he_ _said,_ _stating_ _a_ _fact._

_"I_ _do."_

_"It_ _does_ _not_ _matter_ _where_ _I_ _come_ _from,_ _Harry,_ _or_ _which_ _path_ _I_ _choose_ _to_ _walk_ _on._ _I_ _have_ _rid_ _myself_ _of_ _my_ _filthy_ _muggle_ _father_ _and_ _left_ _his_ _name_ _behind._ _These_ _days,_ _I_ _am_ _Lord_ _Voldemort._ _And_ _in_ _the_ _end,_ _I_ _will_ _be_ _God."_


End file.
